Chapter 039
Invitation is the thirty-ninth chapter of the Freezing series, first chapter of Volume 7 and first chapter of the Siblings Arc. Synopsis Satellizer is invited to go on vacation to Bali by her older sister Violet L. Bridget. Satellizer invites Kazuya to come with her. Summary Satellizer L. Bridget has a nightmare involving her younger half-brother, Louis L. Bridget. She is told "No one else is allowed to touch you!! You are mine!!" She wakes up immediately. After taking a glass of water, she sees herself in the mirror, still looking like how she did the day before at the dinner party. She realizes that in her drunken state the night before, she was completely under the power of Kazuya. However, it becomes clear to her that Kazuya Aoi did not do anything her and she concludes that perhaps she is not Kazuya's type. Satellizer checks her e-mail and finds one from her older half-sister, Violet L. Bridget. In the e-mail, the "Untouchable Queen" is informed that her older sister is now in charge of a resort in Bali. With Golden Vacation Week about to happen, Violet is inviting her to come to Bali because she wants to meet her after so long. Satellizer can also bring anyone she wants and Violet is more than willing to prepare her tickets. Satellizer then fantasizes about her and Kazuya standing before the sea during a sunset in which Kazuya suggests that the situation is perfect for them to do the Baptism. Satellizer quickly snaps out of it and goes on to worry that Kazuya may even reject her. Satellizer decides to go swimming in order to sober up. In the pool, she finds Rana and Kazuya and hides from the two. Rana went to the pool with the same idea as Satellizer. In her hiding place, Satellizer overhears their conversation. Rana and Kazuya talk about their plans for the week without class. Rana intends to stay in the dorms and asks Kazuya if he plans to go home. Kazuya answers that he intends to stay in the dorms as well since he has no family to return to with his parents being dead and his grandfather is always away. Rana apologizes to Kazuya but he goes on to say that he does not even remember them. Rana tells Kazuya that she needs to take tests she missed because she recently transferred and that her Stigmata will be inspected because she was born with them. Her Stigmata are called Type-Maria. Rana finds delight in the fact they'll be able to bond since most of their schoolmates will leave for the week. After overhearing the conversation, Satellizer opts out of taking a swim. At lunch, Satellizer informs Kazuya that she is going to Bali, exciting him and wishing he could go. She struggles to ask, and Kazuya keeps saying that the L. Bridget family is indeed powerful and influential. He even admits that he feels like a "peasant" in front of her and outside Genetics, they probably would not even be friends. Satellizer takes offense to Kazuya compliments and she forcefully invites Kazuya to go with her to Bali. Kazuya then worries that he cannot pay for the trip, but Satellizer assures him that its all-expenses-paid. Event Notes *West Genetics is on vacation for a week after the 10th Nova Clash. *Satellizer is invited by her sister, Violet L. Bridget, to spend a week with her and any of her friends in Bali. *Kazuya reveals that both of his parents are deceased. *Kazuya agrees to go with Satellizer to Bali. See also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters